Because He Is
by xmidnightxprincessx
Summary: inu and kag live in the same house with her family, but kikyou meets inu and wants him. who will he fall in love with 1st?
1. Chapter 1: Younger Years

Because He Is

By: Silent Tears

Chapter One: Younger Years

One cold night, a lady was walking in the rain when she hears a baby crying. She follows the crying until she comes across a baby boy. She says, "I'm going to name you Inuyasha, you won't have my husband's last name but you will have this last name, Taisho." The baby looks longly at the woman and begins to fall asleep in her arms. She takes the baby home and convinces her husband to keep him. A little girl, about six years old, says, "Mommy...is he my other baby brother?"

"No but he is going to be living with us for a ong time." her mom said.

Three Years Later

Inuyasha was celebrating his third birthday, when Sonja Higurashi, the lady who found him, decided to adopt her niece's newborn son. A few weeks came by and Sonja brought home a new baby boy and she told Serenity, her oldest daughter, Conner, her oldest son, and Inuyasha, her son-like friend that the baby's name was Miroku.

Two Years Later

Sonja and her husband went rushing to the hospital, along with Serenity, Conner, Inuyasha, and her two-year-old son, Miroku, because she was going to have another baby. At 6:00 am I was born.

end of ch.1

i want to thank every1 for reading and plz review it helps me alot the reason y i put up so many stories is to past time bcuz im still writing the other chapters.


	2. Chapter 2: Nine Years Later

Because He Is

By: Silent Tears

here's ch.2 i started writing this story when i was 9 so it has a lot ch.s im still writing in my others so

Chapter Two: Nine Years Later

I was just sitting on the couch watching Dirty Dancing when I felt the couch sink a little more down. I turned to see who it was and Inuyasha said, "What are you watching, Kags?"

"I'm watching Dirty Dancing I love it when they dance...I wish I could dance..." I said.

"Do you want me to teach you how to dance?" he asked. I nodded. He grabbed my hand and made me stand up. He put one of his CDs on, and we danced. He taught me how to do the cumbia, and many other dances. Then my mom came in to see what we were doing and she started laughing at us because she thought it was cute that we were dancing together. We both started blushing like crazy. We stopped dancing and started to watch Dirty Dancing again with my mom on the couch, then it came to a commercial, it was about a dance contest. My mom grabbed a pen and paper and wrote the address and phone number down. When the commercial was over, my mom went upstairs, along with the paper in her hand. A few minutes later, my mom emerged from the stairs, exicited. She said, "I just entered you two, as partners, in that contest." Inuyasha and I just stared at each other.

A Week Later

My P.O.V

"I'm going to go upstairs to get ready for tonight, okay?" I said.

"Okay." he said. I went upstairs to get in my dress that my sister had bought for me to wear on special occasions. It was a spaghetti-strap dress, that was black with pink flames on the side and it had one slit going up to my knee. My mom also let me wear make-up, so I put on a little bit of black eyeshadow and I also put on pink/clear lipgloss. My hair was in a messy bun, and I had black heels on. A few minutes later, I went downstairs. Inuyasha was sitting on the couch already dressed in a white shirt with the first three buttons undone, thhat showed off his chest, and he wore black baggy pants with black dance shoes. He had his black jacket to. _I think he looks hot like that, _I thought blushing, _wait, did I just think Inuyasha looked hot?_

Inuyasha's P.O.V.

I get up, _Wow, Kagome looks hot in that dress, I just hope no other guys look at her, _I thought to myself blushing.

Regular P.O.V.

Inuyasha walks over to me and whispered in my ear, "I should warn you, your sister and mom are going to take pictures of us." I started to laugh, he was right, when we entered the kitchen we saw flashes going on and off at all different directions. "I told all of your aunts, uncles, and cousins about your dance contest. Kikyou and her family are coming." my mom said.

"Who's Kikyou?" Inuyasha whispered in my ear.

"She's my cousin, she goes to my school and is in my class to." I said.

We all piled into a car. Then we drove off to the contest. We got there early. There were a few people there, most of them boys, and they were all staring at me and Inuyasha started to shoot them looks while I wasn't watching. We started to dance with each other, as practice, until I stopped because I saw Kikyou.

Inuyasha's P.O.V.

I kept looking at her and wondering who she was staring at. _Who is Kag staring at, it better not be a guy, _I thought to myself getting a little mad, _what I am thinking...I sound as if I were jealous and I can't be. She's just a little nine-year-old and I'm fourteen years old, I can't be in love with here...can I? But I do admit, she looks hot in that dress._ I heard her say, "Kikyou, over here!" _She was staring at her cousin...Good..._

Regular P.O.V.

"Hey." Kikyou said hugging me. She pulled away and looked at Inuyasha. "Hi, you must be Inuyasha. Kaggy, here, always talks about you." I blushed, Inuyasha saw this and just laughed at me. "Nice to finally meet you, Kikyou." he said.

"Can I talk to you, Kag, privately?" Kikyou asked.

"Sure." I answered. I followed her down a hallway.

"Wow...I didn't think he'd be that cute!" Kikyou said.

"Yeah, okay..." I said.

"Do you think he would dance with me?" Kikyou asked.

"Kik, it's a dance contest and he is my partner..." I said getting a little jealous, but then I saw her face went down. "But..maybe after the contest is over you could ask him to dance with you..."

Her face lit up and she hugged me. "Thank you, but man, he's hot! You are so lucky he's dancing with you." Then my mom called my name and said it was time to start the contest. I went up to Inuyasha and said, "Are you ready?"

"Yeah...a little nervous, but I'm ready." he said with a smile. We danced to about two songs when the judges told the audience and us that the finalists are couples number two, six, and eight, which were us. After about two mmore songs, they told us we had won. We were so happy. After the contest, we stayed a little longer because my parents wanted to dance. Inuyasha kept looking my way. I was going to ask him to dance with me but Kikyou beat me to it. "Inuyasha...would you like to dance with me?" she asked.

He nodded his head and grabbed her hand and started to dance, but the whole time he was thinking this, _Why didn't I just go up to Kag and ask her if she wanted to dance with me? Stupid, stupid, stupid me..._

Around 11:00 pm we went home.


	3. Chapter 3: Four Years Later

Because He Is

By: Silent Tears

heres ch.3 since im really bored

Chapter Three: Four Years Later

"Sonja, I have something to tell you. I'm the captain of the football team." said Inuyasha.

"That's wonderful, Inu. Why don't you go upstairs to Kag's and your room to wash up and also tell kag about your wonderful news and tell hr to wash up, too." Sonja said.

Inuyasha nodded and ran upstiars and barged into our room. I was sitting on my bed finishing my homework and when the door opened I was startled. "Guess what?" Inuyasha asked me as he sat on my bed with me.

"What?" I asked.

"I made captain of the football team!" he said happily.

"That's great, Yasha." I said getting up to give him a hug.

"Let's go was up and tell everyone my great news." Inuyasha suggested. We washed up and then at dinner Inuyasha told them his good news. Everyone at the table congradulated him.

"They are supposed to give us ur jersey's tomorrow." he said.

The Next Day

"I will be right back, mom." I said.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

'I hear our dog barking, someone's here." I replied.

"It's probably your father and Inuyasha." she answered.

"Hey everyone, we're home and guess what number Inuyasha is..." my dad said.

"I'm number 15." Inuyasha said.

"Wow, that's my favorite number." I said hugging him.

"Yeah, I know, I was so happy to get that number..." he whispered in my ear, while returning the hug.

"Really?" I whispered back.

"Yeah." he said. Just then the doorbell rang. I let go of Inuyasha and went to answer the door. There stood my cousin, Kikyou. She said, "Hi, Kag. Remember I told you I was coming over today?"

"Of course I remember. Come in and it down while I go change." I said, "mom, Kikyou's here. I'll be righ back, I'm going to go change." Just then Inuyasha came in and said he was going to go put up his jersey. We both went upstairs and I got my clothes and went to the bathroom to change and when I came out, Inuyasha was waiting for me. "What are you still doing up here, Yasha?"

"I just wanted to wait for you." he said.

"Oh, well...we better get downstairs or Kikyou or someone else comes up and makes us go downstairs." I said giggling. The rest of the day went on like usual.

sry the chapter was short...

special thanks to Mochalicious1993 because they wanted to read the rest...thanks!


	4. Chapter 4: The Truth Is Told

Because He Is

By: Silent Tears

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a LONG time but yeah...was busy with school and other stuff...also i won't be here on Saturday for four days...So..On with the story!

I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters!

Chapter 4: The Truth Is Told

One Year Later

Today was a normal day except that it was my birthday and no one is home to tell me "happy birthday", or so I thought. I was asleep when Inuyasha woke me up and asked me if I wanted something to eat, because my family left for a little while, and he didn't want me to cook for myself and him on my birthday. "Who said I would cook for you?" I asked giggling.

"No one, but I assumed that you would cook for me because you like me..." he said. I started to blush.

"WHAT?! Who told you that I liked you??!!" I said in a panic voice.

"Um..No one, but don't you?" he looked sad. _Why is she blushing like mad, does she really like me? I hope she does then I could tell her how I feel about her, I have to make sure..._he thought.

Well...as a friend, sure...But nothing more...Isn't that how you feel about me?" I asked. _Please say no...I really like you more than that I just have to see how you feel about me first..._I thought.

"You want to know the truth?..." I nodded. "No...I don't like you just as a friend. I like you more than that...As in a girlfriend. I know you're only, now...14 and I'm 19...but I had liked you that way since you were 9 years old...I really want us to be friends...but I also want us to be so much more...It's okay if you don't feel the same way about me...like I do you..."

"Well..Who said I didn't feel the same way? I was afraid you didn't feel the way I felt about you about me, but apparently you do..." I smiled.

"Really? If that's so then...Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked.

"Yes, Yasha...I would love to be your girlfriend..." I said happily.

Later That Day

"Happy birthday to you, Kagome, happy birthday to you!!" every one sang to me. I wished that me and Inuyasha would stay together and then blew out my all my candles. "Yay!!" every one yelled. "Okay, Okay...Here Kagome, open it. It's from me and your father." I smiled and opened it, it was a blue i-pod. I got up and hugged them my thanks. After opening all my presents, except Inuyasha's, I went upstairs. I walked into mine and Inuyasha's room. a/n: they share a living room in the room but their room room is sperated...just so you know I sat in the living room we shared and watched tv. I heard the door open and close from Inuyasha's room.

"Hey.." he said.

"Hey." I said watching the tv.

"Here...Happy birthday, baby." he said and gave me a small birthday present.

"Thank you!" I smiled and opened it. Inside was a beautiful heart shaped locket. I opened the locket and it was mine and Inuyasha's picture and on the other side it said "No matter where you are..I will be your guardian angel watching over you. I love you, Kags. Love, Yasha." Tears were coming down my face. I smiled and hugged him. He leaned down and kissed me. We pulled apart and I smiled. I was glad Inuyasha was my first kiss.


	5. Chapter 5: Hiding

Because He Is

By: Silent Tears

here's another chapter to make up for my long update!!!

Chapter 5: Hiding

"Hey, babe." Inuyasha said as he put his arm around my waist. My parents don't know that we are dating. I'm now sixteen and Inuyasha is twenty-one. I'm in 10th grade and Yasha is in college. He drives me to school, but no one knows about us, they think he just does that to be nice to me. Kikyou doesn't even know about us, she hasn't known for two years.

"Hey, Yash. Why are you so happy this morning?" I asked.

"Why you ask, because I'm with my beautiful girlfriend." he said. Then he started to kiss me, he started to lick the bottom of my lip, while having one hand on my waist and the other up my shirt but not way up where my bra was and I had one hand around his neck and the other in his hair, and I was about to give him access, that's when we heard a knock and we both jumped and Inuyasha let go of me and I asked, "Who is it?"

"It's me, Kikyou. Can I come in?" she asked. Inuyasha and I looked at each other and then we both fixed our hair so she wouldn't get suspicious of us. Then I opened the door and said, "Hi, Kikki! What brings you here?" When I was asking this she kept looking at Inuyasha, I was getting a little jealous of her but I knew deep down inside that Inuyasha loved me because we have been dating for two years.

"Oh, my mom needed to talk to your mom and she brought me along with her. What were you two doing? Making out or something?" she started to laugh.

"No...We're just friends...We wouldn't do that. Right, Yash?" I said while blushing at least fifteen shades of red.

"Right, Kags." Inuyasha started to laugh at me and he told me that he needed to talk to me alone, so me and him went outside of the door and he whispered in my ear, "You look cute when you are blushing..You know that?" his hands rested above my head while I was trapped between him and the wall.

"Really, I didn't know that." I said in his ear.

"Really, and to prove that I am not lying..." he didn't finish saying his sentence because he started to kiss me and he pressed me up against the wall more. Just then we heard the door open and Inuyasha got off of me and backed up until he was on the other side of me and Kikyou came out and told us she was going to go to the bathroom, and I said, "Okay, you know where it is..." she walked into the bathroom, and closed the door. "Man, Yash, she could have saw us...You know how much she likes you and if she would have seen.." I didn't get to finish my sentence because Inuyasha pushed me against the wall again and started to kiss me and then he pulled back and said, "But she didn't...Did she?" and continued to kiss me. Then he grabbed both of my hands with his and put them over my head. He stopped kissing me on my lips and continued kissing me down my neck, which made me moan. He whispered in my ear, "Wait until tonight...Okay?" I nodded my head weakly. We heard the bathroom open and Inuyasha pulled away from me. "Okay...Are you two done talking so we can go back to your room?" Kikyou asked us. We looked at each other and then nodded.

hoped u liked it!!!

review plz if u want the next chapter!!!


End file.
